


The Sex Tape

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in recovery after his surgery and hasn't been able to have a wank in weeks. So Liam and Zayn, nursing him back to health, decide to use Louis' laptop to find something to watch. What they find is a sex tape between their two bandmates, Louis in frilly underwear as well, so they jerk each other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Tape

He was thankful, more than grateful, that finally his knee was healing and his surgeons had done an amazing job in hopefully, finally fixing his bum knee but the drawback was that he was sort of crippled and it more than sort of sucked. He’d have to hobble to go to the bathroom and do you have any idea how hard it is to angle your leg straight when trying to shit? Really difficult. But Niall was managing.

He was managing due to his brothers, his bandmates and very best friends. As soon as he was cleared to go home it was Louis helping him inside and the three that were there, Harry in LA, would take shifts and stay over opting to sleep in the king sized bed with Niall just in case he needed help during the night.

It was basically a sleepover consisting of two to four of the band every day and night. And Niall was loving it, he was high off his ass on painkillers and he had his best mates there and loads of free time to do basically whatever he wanted and relax. Now the only drawback to the painkillers is that they make you constipated and also your sex drive is nearly non-existent. So masturbating and shitting were hindered and those were two of Niall’s favorite things in the world. But he’d manage it just fine.

It was a week and a half after his surgery, a rainy Monday morning that Zayn and Liam were over. Well they hadn’t actually left since Friday night but Niall wasn’t complaining. Niall was sitting in his usual spot in the center of his massive white sofa browsing through Netflix on his equally massive television, leg in his cast and propped up on the coffee table, breakfast had been prepared by Zayn and eaten hungrily an hour ago and Liam was off taking a shower.

“Fucks sake.” He huffed in annoyance and tossed the remote to the couch.

Zayn came in a little faster than need be with a sort of dull panic in his features, “Niall?!”

His hazel eyes darting around expecting to see Niall on the floor or something.

He laughed softly to himself because Zayn was just being protective and worried, bless him.

“I’m fine mate, calm down. But I can’t find anything I want to watch, like nothing.”

Zayn visibly calmed, “I think Lou left his laptop here, he’s got loads of good movies on there. Want me to get it and you, Li and I can have a little cuddle puddle and watch something?”

Niall really loved Zayn sometimes, “Yeah that sounds great. I’ll be here.” He motioned towards his hard casted leg with his little toes wiggling in his sock. Zayn gave him a thumbs up in recognition and could be heard padding up the carpeted stairs to retrieve Louis’ computer.

He listened as the only sound of running water was the drops hitting his large windows behind him signifying Liam was done in the shower and no less than two minutes later he was waltzing into the living room in nothing but a pair of trackie bottoms and his chest and stomach still a little pink from the hot spray and his stubble was damp, “Movie time? Zayn said we should all watch something and chill.”

“Yeah mate, is he coming down or-“

And his almost question was answered when Zayn came in much like Liam but he had on a sleeveless white tee shirt and loose joggers and in his grip was Louis’ beaten, sticker covered laptop that had probably seen better days.

“Okay, so he’s got loads of films on here, let’s browse shall we?” Zayn pondered to them setting it down on the coffee table carefully not to jostle Niall’s leg still propped up, he was donning a simple green pair of ball shorts and a loose tank top with some obscure pattern on it, they all looked like typical boys after a typical sleep, hair an absolute mess and skin soft from the linens, Liam after taking a shower seemed a bit cleaner but not by much.

So the three boys all looked down at the titles of the movies their friend had saved and downloaded and all seemed lack luster, Niall wanted to watch something new and different and nearing the bottom of the list he saw in bold caps letters DO NOT WATCH THIS.

He smirked and pointed, “That one.”

“Haha, I knew you’d say that, I was thinking the same.” Zayn laughed lightly and nudged his shoulder with Niall’s and they shared a sort of devious look. Liam of course piped up, “But it says don’t watch it, obviously Louis wouldn’t want us to.”

Niall answered him, “Mate, it’s Lou and if he doesn’t want us to watch something-“

“We’re obviously going to.” Zayn finished for him and clicked on the small icon and then the media player opened and they realized it was a home movie.

The three sat back, Niall with his hands folded onto his stomach, Zayn with his arm around Niall’s shoulders and ankles crossed on the floor, thin legs stretched and Liam looking less interested and more like he really shouldn’t be doing this, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes trying to avert themselves from what appeared to be Harry, or at least the camera was from Harry’s point of view.

“Ahh there we go.” Came his deep rumbly voice and familiar slow ways of speaking and Niall’s eyebrows went up much like his two companions because on the large screen of the computer was Harry’s lower abdomen and an obscene bulge in his too tight boxers.

“Is this-“ Zayn stopped himself and looked over to his two friends where Liam looked almost scared and Niall looked just as surprised as his dark skinned friend. But they continued to watch and saw Harry walking over towards what was his and Louis’ bed in their own home, it seems they had made a dirty video or something.

“Guys we shouldn’t watch this.” Liam tried to pull their attention away but this was too good to the other two, they’d take the piss out of both their friends because low and behold it seems they had pulled a Paris Hilton and made a sex tape.

But then something raised their alert because on Harry and Lou’s bed was someone in frilly, baby pink panties bent over so that all you could see was their enormous butt high in the air, the smooth, hairless thighs and small feet of this person then Harry’s massive hand was kneading the jiggly flesh, “Who’s daddy’s bad little girl huh?” And then he slapped that same cheek getting a high whine from whomever it was he was spanking.

Then he did it again, then again and it was as if they were Harry in this moment since this was from his perspective, then he could be seen rubbing his clothed bulge against the crease of this person’s ass and he uttered it again, this time his voice huskier, “Who’s daddy’s bad little girl?” Another spank and another whimper.

“Did Harry really make a video of him cheating? Like this is what we’re watching right?” Zayn asked incredulously to his two friends who looked just as unbelievable as he felt. Harry had made a video with some girl in their own home and it was even on Louis’ laptop!

“This is so fucked up, what would Lou say if he-“

“I’m daddy’s bad little girl.” Came a voice from the panty clad spanking victim. But it wasn’t a girl’s voice. Oh no, they knew that voice.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Niall laughed in a dead pan sort of way. Then three sets of eyes turned slowly back to the screen to see the person with the pink panties and pink stained cheeks turn and sure enough, it was Louis and he even had lipgloss on and was completely clean shaven, his hair was swooped to the side and he looked like he did years ago, soft and feminine and he looked really fucking good.

Harry in the video backed up and they could see the thick line of Louis’ penis in the frilly, sheer pink fabric covering him and there was a dark spot near the end of his cock.

They watched in awe at finding out a bit more about their band mates, the ones who were together in more than one way. Someone had a cross dressing and a daddy kink so they just watched.

“Now does daddy’s little girl want his cock? Have you been bad or good?” Harry’s voice murmured out as Louis on the bed began to palm himself and bite his lip.

Niall was really getting turned on by this and he wasn’t sure why, granted a stiff breeze and the right smell of food sometimes could get him half a stock but this was rapidly supplying blood to a part of his body he hadn’t been able to appreciate in much too long.

“Been a good girl daddy, wanna show daddy how good I can be. Want your fat cock.” He said in a tinkling way in the video and then Harry’s one hand not holding the camera came into view and motioned his finger for Louis to come, “Come suck daddy’s cock baby, show me what a good girl you are.”

And then Louis was slinking off the bed like a cat, his large bum twitching from side to side and then the view lowered as Harry apparently sat in a chair or on a bench, they were too enraptured watching their two best mates doing something so kinky and filthy that they couldn’t care about the logistics of furniture at this point.

And at this angle Harry’s bulge seemed to double in size in his tight gray boxers and the camera was positioned right between the swallow tattoos so you could see the butterfly one and Louis’ lipgloss covered lips and sapphire blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, his small hands began massaging and working over Harry’s crotch and Niall’s hand absentmindedly went to his own where he was rock solid.

He moaned at the pressure and that beautiful feeling of tension releasing in his blood engorged tissue and got both Zayn and Liam to look at him and then look down, “Mate! It’s Haz and Lou!” Liam sounded insulted while Zayn looked almost proud yet surprised.

Niall turned his head, “Listen, this is the first hard on I’ve had since I came out of surgery, I don’t care what caused it, I’m not letting it go to waste.” And he shrugged sitting back like that was a perfectly and sane explanation.

Zayn sat back and mirrored Niall, his hand going down to press against his tented joggers, “Not gonna lie, this is pretty hot, even if it is them.” And he moaned too while Liam looked scared and scandalized as his two best mates were touching themselves watching their other two best mates.

Back on the screen Louis was leaving sparkly, pink, sticky kiss marks to Harry’s hips and lower stomach as he palmed his boyfriend’s cock through the fabric and then started to tug them down just to the top of where Harry’s pubes started, he looked up, “Can I suck your cock daddy?”

Then Harry’s one hand came out and caressed Louis’ smooth face, “Suck it baby, show me how you’re a good girl for daddy.”

That got Niall to finally go under his waistband and feel his cock, finally, hard after almost two weeks and it was like rediscovering himself. He felt the firmness of the shaft and how the seven inch length was thrumming in his grip, how the foreskin was long and still covered his baby pink tip, much like Louis’ panties or his lips that were now wrapping around Harry’s cock on the screen.

He knew Harry was big but damn, he was fucking impressive, must’ve been almost nine inches and looked like a torpedo, smooth rounded head that lined up perfectly with the thickness of his shaft, much like Niall’s, and Louis’ head was going up and down slowly leaving sticky lipgloss remnants up and down Harry’s pale cock.

Niall looked over and saw Zayn was much like him, hands now in his pants and the fabric moving around it as the two wanked themselves, Niall felt his hole clench and his prostate move a bit sending another moan to tumble from his lips as he fisted his cock harder and finally peeled back his super long foreskin to reveal and air out his tip, it was moist and sensitive, almost always really, but now rubbing against the inside of his shorts it was causing sparks of bliss to fire off in his brain.

“Fuck this, mind if I pull out?” Zayn asked over to Niall because well, it is his house after all.

“Nah mate, gonna do the same. I need a wank.” Niall said breathily as the two pulled out their cocks. Zayn’s was pretty just like him, he had three massive veins that were dark in pallor wind their way up the shaft and his furry balls jiggled under them as he pulled on it, he was almost seven and half inches and it was thicker near the head, the head seeing as he was circumcised was fatter than the shaft and flared out unlike Niall or Liam’s, anyone with a foreskin really.

Speaking of which, Niall turned to see Liam looking way too contemplative to be healthy and he had a hard on alright, his trackies were tented but it seemed he was trying his hardest, probably as hard as his cock, to not give in and jerk off with his best mates to his best mates.

Louis on the screen had his hand wrapped around Harry’s thickness and was sloppily jerking him off, lips swollen and eyes watery, the squishy sound of Harry’s foreskin slipping over and over around his tip and him murmuring praises like, “Such a good girl.” “Sucking daddy’s cock so well.” “You’re daddy’s special one.”

“You know you can wank too, it’s not like we have boundaries really.” He said nonchalantly pulling on his member that was scorching in his rough palm and fuck this felt so good, the mood of this wank was so heightened because he was getting off with other people to people he knew. Now he didn’t blatantly want to fuck Louis or Harry or his other band mates but he could appreciate a good looking male-he’s hooked up with more than one and did a lot more than just kissing-so this wasn’t anything new for him.

He knew Zayn to be the same and Liam was much like them. They really were the gayest boyband ever really.

“It’s just…it’s Lou and Harry…and this is weird.” But his large hand did come down and press against his erection, Niall saw since he wasn’t wearing a shirt that Liam’s nipples were hard and dark in the swirls of hair on his chest.

This time Zayn leaned forward with his cock still in his hand and the head a darker color, “Mates jerk off all the time together, think of it as a bonding thing, brings us closer.” As if that was easy enough to understand.

And maybe it was because Liam only took another twenty seconds, as Niall and Zayn both went back to the film where now Louis was spread out on the bed, the camera on some surface to see all the action and Harry crawling on top of him from behind. They could only see Harry’s ass and long torso and the tip of his cock between his thighs as he climbed on top of Louis and make wet kissing sounds.

Then Liam pulled out his own pulsing meat, he was the same length as Zayn and had a decent thickness, a rather average but nonetheless beautiful cock, his had a littering of thick veins that swirled up and around from the base surrounded by dark hair to the very edge of his foreskin pulled tight, halfway and crooked around his cherry colored head.

“There ya go mate.” Niall nudged his shoulder as the three began to wank next to each other. It was sort of difficult since Niall’s left handed and Zayn’s right handed but they made it work as the film progressed and tensions mounted between the three panting, slightly sweaty and horny boys.

Now Harry was eating out Louis, they couldn’t see him up close but the sounds Louis was making-really driving the three watching crazy-meant that Harry had done this before because the noises Louis made were ones of absolute submission and pleasure, Harry moaning into his hole and Louis fisting the pillow under his head.

Zayn beat his cock harder, the tip swelling and his other hand pulling his furry balls, rolling them in his palm as he chased his orgasm. His hair was getting too hot for the room and everything was charged with electricity and he huffed out a needed breath as he pulled his sleeveless tee over his head and went back to work, his abs flexing and chest twitching as he pulled on his cock.

Niall was much the same as his rough fingertips were toying with his uber sensitive foreskin, that bright pink flesh was emitting the sensual aroma of sex and boy and he got off to his own smell quite right thank you, he rolled and tugged it between his fingers and his other hand was under his shirt pinching his equally bright nipple.

Liam was rapidly working his shaft up and down, his much darker inner flesh was damp with the precum he oozed forth like some sort of faucet, the sounds of wet skin moving up and down to resheathe his tip was loud and accompanied the wet slaps of Harry now fucking Louis into the mattress, pink panties around his knees and Louis screaming, “OH FUCK ME DADDY! FUCK ME DADDY!”

“Christ, this is so fucking good.” Niall moaned deeply as his head fell back and his body shook, eyes closing just listening to the sounds of sex erupting from the speakers as the youngest member of their band plowed the oldest like a field. Then he felt something that made his head shoot up and his eyes widen, there was another hand on his cock.

He looked to see Zayn had his hand wrapped around Niall’s exposed head and inner flesh where Niall’s fist was near the base, his other hand still under his shirt and pinching the other nipple closer to Zayn. The dark skinned boy was still raptly paying attention to the film where Harry was still fucking Louis from behind but the smaller boy was on his knees now and his speech was incoherent but voice was high and the sweat could be seen running a race down Harry’s toned back.

Zayn started to wring out his palm around Niall’s cock head and the beginning of his shaft and Niall felt he should oblige as well so he removed his hand from his own and batted Zayn’s away and then they were jerking each other off with practiced skill, changing the methods they usually used to get their best mate off.

Liam gasped seeing it but made a pitiful whimper and looked longingly at the two where Niall’s fist was turning back and forth as he went up and down Zayn’s cock, it felt nice and solid in his grip, different since there was no extra skin to pull but it was nice, he pulled back to spit in his palm then put it back onto the lad’s member. Zayn in response moaned, bit his lip and uttered, “Ni” softly with his head fallen back to thud against the couch and now he was being spit shined.

Niall turned to see Liam looking at them and raised one eyebrow in a silent question, he only got a nod and a blush in response and then the hand that was pinching his hardened and sore nipple was being licked by his tongue then wrapped around Liam’s veiny dick.

He got the same response as he did from Zayn, head fallen back and a moan passed those plump lips as the wet sounds of spit and sin echoed in the room with the video still playing, Liam’s hand quickly joined Zayn’s but not before the scruffy boy licked his palm three times to add some sticky lubrication to Niall’s shaft and that’s how it progressed.

Both Niall’s hands spread away from him, both coming back to his mouth to lick and blow wads of spit into it, tasting his friend’s cocks and Zayn’s was bitter where Liam’s was salty and he proceeded to jack off both his friends next to him, he figured Zayn liked him to keep a firm grip and steady rhythm if how his chest was rising and falling faster and faster, could feel the pulse of his veins in his grip getting stronger.

Liam however seemed to enjoy more head play and foreskin teasing, that inner flesh he’d dip his finger into and swirl as the head covered itself and Liam would buck into the touch and whimper much like a puppy would begging for food.

Niall’s cock was on overload at this point, soaking wet with both Liam and Zayn’s saliva and the two had worked out a dance of fingers and palms against his shaft that had a constant burning friction and wet slickness to it, pushing the borders of his pleasure to new heights as he was jerked off by two people at one time.

The only sounds in the room were the three boys breathing heavily and not in sync, the grunts of Harry and whines of Louis on the screen-Louis was riding Harry now with nails dug into Harry’s chest-and the squish of saliva, cock and foreskin.

After twenty minutes Niall couldn’t hold on and his pale ballsack scrunched up to his body, covered in dark hair, and he muttered, “Gonna cum.” in a shaky voice as the two grips around him tightened and focused just under the crown of his head and he was exploding.

“AH AH AH AHHHH FUCK!” He screamed as his balls emptied load after load up his shirt, soaking most of it and even hitting himself in the chin a few times. He hadn’t had a wank in almost two weeks so Niall was gushing out his reserves of cum, his knee ached because his entire body was stiffening and his back arched while he heard Zayn mumble a curse and Liam take a sharp breath as his dick thumped and throbbed in their hands, spilling his juices over their fingers and destroying his tank top with his nut.

“Don’t stop Ni.” Zayn whispered heatedly and his hand had gripped Zayn’s cock with a deadly force, going up and down making the head swell to a dark, dangerous color and he turned his head still going through his orgasm as Zayn released sticky white globs of semen to dribble onto his abs and get caught in the hair there. The dark skinned boy had his lip turning white between his teeth and his body flexing beautifully as his high was starting to burn through the muscles that moved under his smooth skin.

“Ugh oh god!” Liam whined out watching both Niall and Zayn explode and then Niall turned his head just in time to see Liam looking down where the Irish one was turning his wrist expertly around the naked head of his cock and the friction of his fingers was sending jolts of bliss through his extra flesh and Liam was cumming too, his cum came out in long streaks like he was having a wee but it was white, warm and spilled into the creases of his abs and to dangle from his chest hair and drip over Niall’s fingers.

Then there was silence and apparently Harry and Louis had finished the same time as they did because then it was Harry getting up from the bed with wobbly knees, Louis looked almost comatose and then the screen went blank.

Niall, Liam and Zayn all sit there with highs flowing and ebbing and fingers stained with another person’s jizz and then Niall had to laugh to which Zayn started to as well and Liam let out a nervous titter.

“Well I fucking needed that, thanks you two.” He said proudly standing up with a little help from Zayn as he wiped both their cum remnants onto his soaked shirt, he was just sticky now, he didn’t think he’d bust that much.

“Well that’s what we’re here for, take care of ya.” Zayn laughed out retrieving his shirt to clean up his front then tossed it to Liam to do the same. “That was great, not gonna lie.” Liam mumbled out with a laugh as he wiped up his semen with Zayn’s shirt and sat back down.

“It was, gonna change, find something to put on!” Niall yelled out as he went to change out of his soiled shirt and maybe the throbbing in his knee sucked because of that orgasm but it was all worth it in the end. And like they had said, they were there to help take care of him right? Just so happened that three could help take care of each other this time.


End file.
